


forehead, tySMOLer, and jishwa

by goddamilton



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Group chat, M/M, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamilton/pseuds/goddamilton
Summary: forehead: my mom just threw me into a doorjishwa: wHatT





	

**Author's Note:**

> erm ok this is the first thingy i've written, doesn't rly count because it's based off of a group chat i was actually in
> 
> hoPE YOU ENJOY

jishwa: wanna hang

forehead: idk

forehead: y is my name forehead

jishwa: u guys could come over to my house

tySMOLer: my phone died

tySMOLer: we should go to the mall

forehead: my mom just threw me into a door

jishwa: wHatT

tySMOLer: who’s our transportation for the mall

forehead: not my mom

forehead: she threw me into a door

jishwa: it’s verterans day nothing is going to be open

forehead: being thrown into a door hurts

jishwa: what time are you guys available

forehead: idc

forehead: but I’ll be complaining the whole time

forehead: because i got thrown into a door

forehead: by the woman who birthed me

jishwa: ty wen u free m8

tySMOLer: whenever but before 8 because I have a healthy sleep schedule

jishwa: aw my boyfriend is so smol

forehead: gag

forehead: ew

jishwa: fuk u

jishwa: how long would you guys wanna chilllllll

forehead: not too long cuz yall fake and im fantastic

tySMOLer: :’(

forehead: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

jishwa: hows 1-4

forehead: idc

jishwa: if you don’t care shut the fuck up

tySMOLer: 1-4 sounds good

forehead: 1-4:20 sounds better

tySMOLer: …

forehead: I don’t think I can come over

jishwa: good

tySMOLer: y

forehead: I would have to get up

tySMOLer: …

jishwa: …

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go


End file.
